tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chagas
He made his debut appearance in the August 27, 2019 update of the game. Appearance Quotes Daytime *H-Hello.. You seem new here. I'm Chagas. W-What's your name..? **(I'm Tsuki!) H-Hi... Tsuki... *I-I should have brought more insecticide.... Now all I have is this empty spray can... *Oh noo.... I-It's getting dark...I should have brought a torch too... **(You can use mine!) Ah...Th-thanks...You're such a kind soul, Tsuki... **(You can buy one from Kuma) I-It's really expensive though... *S-Sometimes I wish I could just roll away from it all... *Ohh...W-Why does the forest have so many insects... *I-I wish the bugs would stop pestering me at night... *W-Why are the nights in this forest so scary... *I-I still get bitten a lot even though I have a hard shell... *D-Daytime is a lot better... H-Hardly any insects around... *I-I heard that there's a kind of bug that eats your face...a-and it lives in this forest... *A-Are you going into the forest? That torch will come in handy. *H-Have you met Jovian? H-He's the park ranger. **(Of Course!) I heard he's pretty good with the Charango.. **(No, not yet..) Y-You should talk to him if you're planning on going into the forest.. *B-Be careful of the forest Tsuki... I-I've heard that there are monsters lurking about in the forest... T-Thankfully no wolves though.... Still...I wish there were lesser bugs... *I-If you're wondering where Kuma is, he's probably napping by the logs... *H-Hey Tsuki... It's good to see you... Thanks for always talking with me through the nights... *O-Oh hi Tsuki... I feel much calmer knowing you're around... *M-Maybe one day I can be as brave as you.. And venture into the deep forest.. *M-My day feels so much better when I know that you're around, Tsuki.. *I-It's always a good day whenever you're here, Tsuki.. *G-Good luck on your adventures Tsuki!! Nighttime Before Giving Torch *H-Hello...? Who's there?!!! I-If you're an insect you better stay back! I-I have insecticide and I-I'm not afraid to use it!! **(I'm-) H-HELPP!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY FACE-EATING PARASITES!!! *I-I said stay away!!! Leave me alone!! *Shoo!! Get away from me!! B-Bug off!! *S-Stay back!! I-I have insecticide and I'm not afraid to use it!! I-I'm warning you!!! I swear I'll use it!! *I-I wish you pesky bloodsuckers would just buzz off... After Giving Torch *O-Oh... It's you... the one who gave me the torch...W-What are you doing here so late in the forest? **(Adventuring!) W-Woah...That's so..courageous.. **(It's more exciting this way.) Wha-...? B-But..it's so dark and scary here...H-How are you not afraid? *H-Hey.. I-It's you.. P-Phew... I'm shaking so badly right now... The forest is really scary...even with the torch... *T-The torch can only do so much...B-But thanks for it though... Knowing you're here at night..helps... somewhat... *I-I can't really see too well in this darkness...but the torch really helps... Th-Thank you... *T-The insects haven't been bothering me lately ever since I met you... W-Whatever you're doing to keep them away, please keep doing it... *I-I won't lie, but having you here... Makes me feel a lot better... *N-Nights like these are much better knowing you have a friend with you... *H-Having this torch by me, m-makes it feel like you're here with me too.. *I-I'm starting to feel like the forest isn't such a bad place after all.... **(Really?) ... O-Okay maybe not...but..I guess I'm less afraid now... *G-Going adventuring in the night, Tsuki? **(Yeah!!) I-I don't know how you do it, b-but you're an inspiration... **(Nope.) O-Oh okay.. Have a good rest then. *I-I know it might not feel like much, but having you talk to me at night, i-it really makes me feel less alone.. *I-I don't know anything with certainty...B-But seeing the stars at night now, lets me dream... *T-The nights in the forest are usually lively...and with this torch, more richly colored than day... *I-I feel like a giant weight in my heart has been lifted...I-I'm not as scared anymore. *..I-I could probably go exploring sometime too.. *S-Stay safe Tsuki..!! I-I heard some weird noises... You might want to be careful... *H-Hey Tsuki... You might want to be careful... T-There was a peculiar noise just now... *T-Tsuki..D-Did you hear that? **(Hear what?) I-It's that growling sound again... *W-Was that you...? M-Making that noise? **(What noise...?) ... I-It thought I heard a weird noise... *Uhh...D-Did you say something...? **(..No?) T-Then what was it I just heard.... Best Friend Response *A-Ah Tsuki..!! I was just looking for you... H-Here's a gift from me. It's one of my most prized posessions.. I want you to have it. **(Oh wow! Cool! Thanks!!) T-Thanks to you, I think I no longer need it anymore... Trivia